Dot Dot Dot
by white-wings01
Summary: We, a friend and I desided to see if we could get Heero, Trowa and Sesshoumaru to talk to us. Being the quiet guys they are. Oo what will happen!
1. Episode 1

Dot, Dot, Dot  
  
By  
Disturbeddarkangel and White Wings  
  
Disclaimer: * runs out on stage holding piece of paper between them * WE OWN GUNDAM WING AND INUYASHA!" DDA: or at least sezzy-man Trowa!" WW "And HEERO AND HEERO!!!!" "OR NOT. Look at this." *shows paper * *mumbles as they walk off stage * " Better give mom the water bill back."  
  
*WW and DDA sitting on a couch in between them are Heero, Trowa and Sesshoumaru. * * camera zooms in*  
  
WW and DDA: Welcome to our show! Where today we are going to take a look into the minds of our favorite quiet people. Trowa * glassy eyes* * he nods * Sesshoumaru *bigger glassy eyes * * he glares* AAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD! *Collective sigh * Heero. *He just sits there *"  
  
WW: Soooo Trowa you wanna play the flute for us?"  
  
Trowa: "."  
  
WW: "OOOOOOKKKAAAAYYY"  
  
DDA: "How about you Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Shessy-chan: ".* glare*"  
  
DDA: "Wow, I never thought glare was a word."  
  
WW: " Yeah, me neither."  
  
Together: * turns to reader* "Did you?"  
  
WW: *slides over next to Heero * Soooo do you play any instruments?"  
  
Heero: * nervously shakes his head no. *  
  
WW: * leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder. *  
  
DDA: * Glare-O-Death *  
  
Heero: "."  
  
Shessy and Trowa: * looking back and forth from and Heero and WW to DDA.:  
  
Both: "." * sweat drop *  
  
DDA: * slides between Shessy and Trowa* Sooooo kill anyone lately?  
  
Shessy-chan: * smiles*  
  
Jakken: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! We're al gunna DIE! *runs around *  
  
Rin: * smacks Jakken over the head until he falls unc0oncious* *laughs *  
  
DDA: * smiles* Such a nice child reminds me of me.. * ears twitch *  
  
Trowa: "."  
  
Heero, Trowa, Sesshoumaru: * look at each other *  
  
DDA and WW: * look at each other*  
  
Heero, Trowa and Sesshoumaru: * run off stage as fast and as far away as they can *  
  
DDA and WW : * pout *  
  
DDA: * pulls out her pitch spork. Grins like a maniac and runs off stage after them. *  
  
WW: * makes an energy sword (which looks like a giant stick pretzel) Spreads wings with a malevolent grin and fly's off after the.. After taking a bite. *  
  
The End  
  
. or is it? 


	2. Episode 2

Dot, Dot, Dot  
  
By  
  
Disturbeddarkangel and White Wings  
  
Disclaimer: * runs out on stage holding piece of paper between them * WE OWN GUNDAM WING AND YU YU HAKUSHO!" DDA: or at least sezzy-man Heie!" WW "And KURAMA AND KURAMA!!!!" "OR NOT. Look at this." *shows paper * *mumbles as they walk off stage * " Better give mom the water bill back."  
  
WW - "Welcome to our show!"  
  
DDA - "We've got some new faces today!"  
  
WW - "Heie and Kurama!" * Drool*  
  
DDA - "We seem to be one person short.. ."  
  
WW - "Ya your right.. ."  
  
*Look at each other *  
  
WW & DDA - "Lets get someone from the audience!"  
  
*WW & DDA scan the audience, Eyes land on man with black hair wearing a white suit.*  
  
WW & DDA - "WUFEI!"  
  
Wufei - "Nani?"  
  
DDA - * Runs down and pulls Wufei on stage an' sits him next to Kurama *  
  
Kurama & Heie - "..."  
  
WW - *Sits next to Wufei* "Lets start out with what you have planed for the future. Heie?"  
  
Heie - *GLARE* "..."  
  
WW - "Ok.."  
  
DDA - *Drooling* *leans against Heie*  
  
Heie - *Tries to scoot away but is trapped in-between her and Kurama*  
  
Kurama - *Looks nervously at them*  
  
WW - "How about you Kurama?"  
  
Kurama - *looks at ground and twiddles thumbs* "..."  
  
WW - *Girns*  
  
Wufie - "There is no JUSTICE in your plan!"  
  
DDA - "Ok then... How about your sex lives?" *Scoots closer to Heie* "How about you?" *Snuggles his shoulder*  
  
Heie - *Glare-O-Death!* "..."  
  
DDA -*smiles brightly*  
  
Heie - *Glare* "..."  
  
DDA - *Snuggles closer*  
  
Heie - *Desperately looks for a way out, not finding one... SWEATDROP!*  
  
WW - *Grins*  
  
Wufei - "AH!" *Gets up and storms off stage but runs into an invisible wall.*  
  
DDA *Looks up from Heie* "You've discovered out new security system!"  
  
WW "Ya! We wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again. Now would we?" *Wink*  
  
Kurama - "What happened to them anyway?"  
  
WW - "He speaks!" *Grins and lifts a finger up to lips*  
  
Audience - COMPLET SILENCE -  
  
*In background*  
  
Trowa - "Let us out!"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Stand back." *Crashing Sound*  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Ack! I broke a CLAW!"  
  
Heero - "You're a demon and your upset about breaking a claw!"  
  
Sesshoumaru - "Shut up you suicidal freak!"  
  
Audience - ERUPTS IN LAUGHTER -  
  
WW& DDA - *look at each other* *GRIN*  
  
DDA *Randomly breaks out into song* "TIE ME TO A BED POST! I would swallow my pride. I would choke on the rinds but the lack there of would leave me empty inside."  
  
Heie - *Kisses her just to shut her up*  
  
EVERYONE - O_o  
  
WW - "OK I think that's enough of that!" *Gets up and tries to pull DDA of Heie because she now has him locked in that position. Hiei's suffocating because she wont let go.*  
  
Wufei - *Banging on the invisible wall* "LET ME OUT! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE!"  
  
Kurama - *Sits quietly* "..."  
  
WW - *gives up on DDA & now passed out Heie* *Sits next to Kurama*  
  
Kurama & WW - *Look at each other, blush, turn away.*  
  
Kurama - "You have pretty wings..."  
  
WW - "Thankyou..."  
  
Kurama & WW - *Blush deeper*  
  
Audience - "Awwwwww!"  
  
WW - "Well... That's all for today's show!"  
  
Kurama - *Stands up with WW*  
  
*As they talk DDA revives Heie and sneaks off backstage*  
  
Wufie - *Jumps out into the crowd, runs away*  
  
Kurama & WW - *Wave at audience as curtain closes.*  
  
END DDA - "But I didn't get to finish my SONG!"  
  
Heie - *Kisses her again* 


	3. Episode 3

DOT DOT DOT  
  
Episode # 3: Garage Doors and the infamous Tyger-kun!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::ahem:: *DDA and W_W walk out on stage * * W_W points at her face * You see this face? * points to clothes * You see these clothes? Do you think I own any of these shows? If I did I wouldn't be publishing here. that's for sure. * mumble grumble*  
  
W_W: * sits watching TV on stage* *turns to audience * Hello, DDA can't be here today as she is picking up her anime videos form the . *turns to TV as it makes announcement about a Special News Report *  
  
News guy thingy: We interrupt this program for a special report. A UPS tuck have been hijacked by a crazy fan girl. The truck is rumored to be carrying a load of Inuyasha videos. Let's go to Stan in the chopper. * screen shows guy in chopper then zooms in on the UPS truck which is being driven by DDA.  
  
DDA: YOU CAN'T CAPTURE THIS UPS TRUCK. NOT THIS UPS TUCK!!!!!!!! *INSERT HYSTAERICAL LAUGHER AND VULGAR GESTURES HERE *  
  
W_W : o.0 Oh dear I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone...  
  
*A male walks out from back stage. NOT chained He has a white tiger stripped tail and ears. And sits down on the couch next to W_W *  
  
W_W: Oh hi Ty-kun. Looks as if DDA got her videos.  
  
Tyger-kun: We'll just have to wait for her to run into a garage door.. Then she'll stop. * Hand appears out of now where holding an EXTREMELY large hammer from hammer-space * ^^ WHACK!!! ^^ *Tyger-kun is now passed out on the floor and audience can hear what sound like ' I only did hat ONCE!!!' and it seems to sound an awful lot like DDA's voice *  
  
W_W: 0.0 OOOOOOOO kay.. Anyways. I guess DDA will be back soon. SO I'll just start the show. Today our guests include the ever sexy Yuki Eiri, *DDA's voice comes form no where . 'Even though I can't say his first name!!!' * Milliardo Peacecraft, aaaaand the ever threatening Aoshi-sama all the way form the Meiji Era!!! * Corny opening music begins* *Guests start to walk out and take their spots as they are introduced, stepping over Ty-kun.  
  
W_W walks over to his prone body and pulls out a stick. 'I think she killed him' ^^Poke. Poke. ^^  
  
Ty-kun: * wakes up, looks around in a daze * Huh? What? Drugs? Where?  
  
W_W: * pulls out pretzel-saber as DDA calls it hits him again. Turns to her guests * So Yuki-san how's your new book going?  
  
Yuki: *blink, blink * .  
  
W_W: *blink, blink * Fine, be that way. * mumbles to self, ' Maybe I should have invited Suichi.' *turns to Milliardo * So how's your sister, Heero killed her yet?  
  
Milliardo: * Looks away innocently but winks at W_W and smiles. * I have NO IDEA what you're talking about. * Drip, drip, hear the sarcasm dripping *  
  
W_W: *smirk * Sure you don't. Forget I asked. *Again drip, drip *  
  
Milliardo: *smirk *  
  
W_W: * Turns to Aoshi-sama, eyes brighten* Did you bring your Twin Kodachi? *jumps around like Suichi on a sugar high *  
  
Aoshi-sama: *nods * .  
  
W_W: *.* . Can I see them?  
  
Aoshi-sama: * holds his Kochi protectively, shakes head then glares. * .  
  
W_W: *Sniffle, Sniffle. Brightens * You look like DDA when you do that. * Points *  
  
DDA: * walks in and starts screaming * OUT, OUT. EVERYONE.OUT. * Pushes everyone off couch on the newly conscious Tyger-kun. *  
  
Tyger-kun : *Blacks out again *  
  
DDA: * Sets LARGE pile of anime VHS and DVDs on the table. Curtain closes. As DDA shouts * GO HOME ALL OF YOU!!!! NOW!!!! * Soon sounds of Inuyasha opening theme can be heard over the large speakers. *  
  
Everyone: 0.0 or T.T u  
  
W_W: * pushes way through curtain * Sorry guys, looks like you'll all have to go home. DDA appears to be in a bad mood. she ran into our garage door again. * Sounds of laughter followed by a loud smack over the speakers * Looks like she hit Tyger-kun too. * sweat drop * Good NIGHT!!!!! *Goes behind curtain and you hear ' OOOOHHH Sesshy-kun is in this one!!!'  
  
Owari  
  
... or is it????? Huh? Huh? Punk That's what I thought!  
  
Authoress Notes: DDA really did run into her garage door and was grounded for the last two months. that's why we haven't updated. *DDA: ^^sweat drop^^ * Sorry about that.. Well anyways. we have a few ideas about the next chapter and we would love your feed back so press the little purple/violet/ blue/type colory thingy down below and leave a review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
